As Same As We Know
by Fuyuki Haruda
Summary: Sebuah cerita sederhana, dimana Ino dan Shikamaru menggambarkan orang yang mereka cintai dari sudut pandang mereka masing-masing.


_**Nara Shikamaru**_

_**Pemuda jenius dengan seribu satu taktik**_

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

_**Gadis cantik dengan sejuta kejutan**_

_**Dipertemukan di bawah naungan langit yang dipenuih warna**_

_**Merajut kisah,**_

_**Diantara perbedaan**_

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimotto Sensei**

**Pairing: Shikamaru x Ino**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: K**

**Warning : Alternative Time/AT, little bit OOC, Miss Typo(s), And many more miss and error in the writing. It try to be fluffy, but I think it was a failed fluffy.**

**Fuyuki Haruda Proudly Present:**

**As Same As We Know**

.

.

Sudut pandang Shikamaru dan Ino, mengenai pasangan mereka masing-masing.

**Shikamaru's Side**

**Rokok**

**.**

Bagi Shikamaru Ino itu seperti rokok. Membuatnya selalu ingin menemui dan melihat gadis cerewet berambut pirang itu meski kupingnya terancam karena selalu mendengar ocehan gadis itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ino tetaplah Ino yang Shikamaru sukai. 'Rokok' lainnya yang tak mungkin menyebabkannya mati muda.

**Awan**

**.**

Bagi Shikamaru, Ino itu seperti awan. Sulit ditebak akan berarak kemana, dan begitu damai ketika dipandang. Gadis dengan pemikiran kekanakan yang penuh dengan sejuta kejutan luar biasa darinya. Awan yang suka menempel padanya dengan seenaknya, sekaligus, awan yang paling ia sukai.

**Rusa**

**.**

Bagi Shikamaru, Ino itu seperti seekor rusa. Cantik dan elegan. Gadis bermata samudra yang hobi berdandan dan sangat suka tampil menarik. Gadis dengan perasaan yang sangat sulit ia terka. Perasaan yang mungkin jika diibaratkan dengan kecepatan lari rusa, perasaan yang sangat sulit ditangkap logika. Tapi untunglah, Shikamaru memiliki IQ diatas 200, jadi ia tak usah terlalu khawatir dengan itu—meskipun ia tak pernah mengerti sepenuhnya perasaan gadis itu.

**Ino's Side**

**Alat Make Up**

**.**

Bagi Ino, Shikamaru seperti seperangkat alat make up kesayangannya. Harus ada untuknya demi melengkapi dirinya. Menutupi 'sesuatu' yang cacat dalam dirinya dengan kelebihan milik pemuda aneh itu sendiri. Meyakinkan Ino, bahwa setiap ada Shikamaru di dekatnya, maka ia akan merasa sesempurna mungkin. Karena baginya, pemuda pemalas itu adalah orang yang sudah menutupi segala kekurangannya selama ini.

**Bunga**

**.**

Bagi Ino, Shikamaru itu seperti bunga. Indah dan cantik—dimana dalam konteks ini berarti tampan. Pemuda itu seperti bunga, diam-diam diliputi sejuta kejutan di dalamnnya. Bunga, yang meskipun sederhana, punya cara tersendiri untuk mengutarakan perasaan dan maksudnya pada Ino. Bunga yang selalu saja mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada gadis bermata samudra itu dengan caranya sendiri.

**Babi**

**.**

Bagi Ino, Shikamaru itu seperti babi. Pemalas dan kerjanya hanya tidur dan makan saja. Selalu merasa direpotkan olehnya. Seperti babi, yang sebenarnya memiliki hati luar biasa besarnya—meskipun pemalas, untuk menerima dirinya apa adanya. Memiliki sisi ingin tahu yang besar meski tak pernah menujukannya—mungkin karena kemalasannya, entahlah. Yan Ino tahu pemuda itu selalu berusaha keras untuk memahaminya, memahami dirinya yang memang sulit dimengerti. Tapi itulah daya tarik tersendiri pemuda bermata kelam itu. Pemalas yang berusaha ingin tahu tentang dirinya.

.

Maka dari itu, dibalik hal-hal yang jauh bertolak belakang tersebut, dimana Shikamaru dengan kopinya dan Ino dengan cappuccino-nya di pertemukan dengan sebuah roti tawar yang jadi jembatan pembatas hubungan mereka.

Sederhana, tapi memiliki arti yang cukup mendalam. Dimana kisah cinta sederhana pun, bisa membuat orang lain yang mendengarnya tersentuh karenannya.

**~OWARI~**

**Author Note's:**

Sebuah fic sederhana pelepas stress di kala 'Semi' hiatus~

Haah, saya banyak punya tugas yang terbengkala sebagai seorang pelajar. Selain itu saya juga sedang malas mengetik #Kicked!

Semoga dengan dukungan yang disampaikan readers dan reviewers semua di kolom review di bawah ini bisa membuat saya semangat menulis lagi #Geplaked!

#Author paling kurang ajar dan malas sedunia nih!#

**I don't earn any commercial things for create this fanfiction**

Sign! Fuyuki Haruda


End file.
